


You Had a Bad Day

by youllneverwalkalone8



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverwalkalone8/pseuds/youllneverwalkalone8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a bad day and does the only thing that comes to mind: locks himself in the Q Branch storage cupboard. Eve and James come and rescue him the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> First upload :) Hope it isn't AWFUL

It had been a truly awful week for Q, it really had been. Everything that could possibly go wrong had gone wrong. He had a slight flu, but not enough to miss work. Because of the flu he was down in the dumps and missed his mother’s homemade tea remedies. He had never bothered to learn them. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and have his mother bring him soup and tea, but he couldn’t. Of course to add to everything everybody was complaining.

“Q, this gun isn’t small enough.”

“Q, I can’t figure this out.”

“Q, you drank all the Earl Grey tea!”

“Q, I lost the gun, and that goddamn transmitter didn’t work.”

He had reached the point where he just wanted to tell them all to shut up. Of course though, Q was Q and would never be that impolite. Instead he did the next best thing. At lunch he huffily grabbed his iPod from his table and locked himself inside the storage closet to ease his headache. The ultimate goal, of course, was to not come back out so he brought a cup of Earl Grey, a good book and a sandwich with him. It wasn’t exactly luxurious, but it was better than the nagging that was going on on the other side of that door. Q put in his ear buds and started to doze off, listening to some relaxing music.

He woke up to a racket on the other side of the door. 'Great.' He thought to himself. 'Just what I need; a bloody intern coming in here.' He yawned slightly and sat up.

“He’s been in there for hours.” A muffled voice, belonging to a woman said.

“Why are we here anyway? It’s five in the bloody morning.” A deeper, male, voice groaned slightly. Q immediately pinpointed the voices: Moneypenny and Bond.

“Go away.” Q called out grumpily. “I’m not coming out anyway.”

He heard a thump on the door and then silence before James exclaimed sarcastically. “Great! He’s alive.”

Q cringed slightly as he heard what could only be Eve hitting James over the head. “Stop being so snarky.” She scolded him. “Sorry Q!” She called out through the door. “James isn’t a morning person apparently.”

Q chuckled slightly to himself and closed his book, still not moving towards coming out. He heard the lock click and sighed, his blissful utopia would have ended anyway. James opened the door and crossed his arms.

“Get out of there.” He said sternly.

Q faced him. “No, I don’t want to, I’m staying in here.”

Eve sighed. “Q, that’s not the answer. It’s 5am. You, me and James can take the day off and watch some crappy Netflix movies.”

Q scowled slightly. “What? And then I can go back to being nagged by everyone?”

Eve gave him a sympathetic smile. “As soon as you feel better the nagging won’t seem as aggravating, trust me.”

Q sighed and stood up, picking up his belongings and walking out of the closet.

“What movie are we watching?” He asked.

Eve smiled. “Tita-”

“NO!” Q and James exclaimed simultaneously.


End file.
